


Shielding Wakanda

by infinitywarbrokeme



Series: post Civil War [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), References to Depression, Sam says fuck, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitywarbrokeme/pseuds/infinitywarbrokeme
Summary: Steve, Nat, and Sam are staying in Wakanda when HYDRA makes its way to the land.Zemo shows up and makes a point about Steve around Bucky which makes Steve reflect.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & T'Challa
Series: post Civil War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Shielding Wakanda

The rogues have been hiding for less than a year when Steve gets a tip from Sam that H.Y.D.R.A is a few miles away from the Wakandan palace. Natasha, Steve, and Sam wait outside for the agents to show up. T’challa makes his way to the team and stands with them.

“Thank you for protecting our land.” The King says. 

“We’ve been dealing with Hydra for years,” Steve replies, turning to him. “This should be a piece of cake."

Natasha sighs and adds, “Let’s hope this will go by easy.”

Sam looks at his radar. “They’re a minute away.”

Steve sighs and pulls out a Wakandan shield as the agents show up, Zemo stands behind them as the agents start to attack the team. 

Steve punches his way through agents that come for him as his teammates fight the other agents. 

“Your Bucky brings the worst in you,” Zemo begins. “He brings out a murderous side that one wants to see.”

“Don’t say his name--”

“He is H.Y.D.R.A.”

Natasha knocks Zemo out from behind. “You took too long.” She’s someone you can count on for anything. 

Hours go by and they eventually finish the agents off. Steve checks on everyone before taking them back inside the palace. 

* * *

“Sometimes, I wish H.Y.D.R.A would just fuck off.” Sam says as he heads to his room. 

“Tell me about it,” Natasha agrees and turns to Steve, who’s covering his face with his hands at the table. She walks slowly to a seat next to him. “You alright?”

Steve sighs and leans back into his chair, mindlessly opening and closing a flip phone. “Just thinking about something.” 

“Are you going to tell me about it?” She asks. 

He turns to her. “He was right about one thing.”

“Steve, what are you talking about?”

“Bucky brings the worst of me,” he reveals. “I almost killed Tony. I can still see the look of fear in his eyes when I go to sleep.”

She sighs. “You need to call him and sort this out...it’ll kill you if you don’t.”

“I think it already has, Nat.” 

She rubs his shoulder, trying to comfort him. “Go get something to eat, alright?”

“I’m fine--”

“You need to. Since you’ve been here, you haven’t eaten much, we never see you around unless it’s for a mission, and it’s starting to worry us,” Natasha states. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Steve looks down and shakes his head. “I messed up and now, I’m paying for it.”

“You did what you had to do.” 

“I should’ve told him before everything went down.” Steve admits and takes a shuddering breath. 

“I know,” she says. “Get up and get some food before I force it.”

The blonde shoots up and rushes to the kitchen, forgetting the phone. Natasha glances at it before picking it up and dialing a number. 

**

She takes a deep breath before talking, “Tony, I need your help. I’ll explain it once you get here.” She hangs it up before she heads to her room. 


End file.
